His Painful Lesson
by BladeofResolve
Summary: Dr. Cox is not just going to sit around and watch his Newbie get away with this. JD was a damn good doctor and Dr. Cox knew that he was the only one that could take disciplining JD into his hands. Warning: Contains spanking between two adults. Rated T for content.


Authors Note: This is an alternate ending to that scene in Season 2, episode 22, where Turk and JD's college friend Spence comes to visit. Warning: this fic contains spanking between two adults. I am not responsible for you, your kids, or your sanity. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Scrubs belongs to the brilliant Bill Lawrence, I am just a fan.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Part of being a doctor is learning to deal with the unexpected, whether it's someone who won't take no for an answer, or being shaken to your very core. Of course, sometimes, it's just having to work in wet grundies.

Turk and JD had just arrived after being paged away from the hot tub at Spence's party, slipping on their scrubs and ready to get to work to assist in treating patients from the multiple car pileup. Neither of them noticed Dr. Cox striding in until he spoke, coming up right behind them with a chart in his hand.

"Hey Betty, hey Wilma! Oh, what the hell, you're only 40 minutes late!"

JD and Turk both turned on their heels to look to Dr. Cox as he came in, exchanging worried glances. Dr. Cox did not look happy. Usually, JD and Turk knew what to expect when Dr. Cox was in a foul mood, but nothing could've prepared either of them for what happened next.

Dr. Cox sniffed the air and gave the two younger men a strange look. "Do I .. Do I smell beer?" he asked, his nose scrunched up. He shot a glare at the two doctors in front of him, prompting them for an answer. Both JD and Turk looked around nervously, avoiding eye contact with Dr. Cox.

JD bit his lip, looking up at Dr. Cox, his blue eyes and Cox's hazel eyes finally meeting in an uncomfortable glare, JD shifting about in his spot beside Turk. "Uh, we, uh .. Had a few."

Dr. Cox's eyes widened and he drew down his eyebrows in even deeper irritation, and the two men knew that their situation had just gotten much, much worse. "Newsflash, you can't drink and come to work, you're not airline pilots,"

JD winced and tried to explain, cutting him off. "Look, Dr. Cox...!" but he was cut off in return by the older man.

"No, YOU look! If someone had asked me just this morning is there ANY way that I can have ANY less respect for you two geniuses, I would've said NO, no, that's not POSSIBLE, but lo and behold you went and pulled it off! Congratulations! The only problem is, I'm, I'm all fresh out of blue ribbons so instead you're gonna have to settle for a lifetime supply of my FOOT up your ASS." He shouted, and as he got closer to them, JD and Turk looked from one another, and backed away from him.

"Now go home, you aren't fit to work tonight." he said, looking to Turk before walking away. JD was going to follow Turk out, but Cox suddenly turned on his heel and gave a sharp whistle, "Newbie! You stay. Gandhi? Go, go GO GO GO!"

Turk shot his friend a worried look before patting his friend's shoulder, and he left the room, quickly to avoid more trouble, now leaving JD alone with his mentor.

Dr. Cox watched Turk leave, waiting for the scalpel jockey to close the door before baring his teeth in an angry growl. He turned to the younger doctor in front of him, who had backed up against the wall.

"D-Dr. Cox, I can explain." JD choked out. Dr. Cox slowly came closer and closer until they could feel each others breath on their faces.

"I am sure you can, Claire," Cox's words bit hard into JD. He was glaring hard into the man's eyes, "There is NAWT an excuse for what you did tonight, Newbie, and I'll be da-ha-haamned if I just sit around and watch you get away with it."

JD instinctively put his hands up in front of his face, his heart racing in anticipation. What was Dr. Cox going to do to him? JD meant to keep it a thought, but he regretted his question as soon as it slipped through his thin, chapped lips. He couldn't stop it. "Wh-what are you going to do?" Damn it!

Cox scowled and grabbed JD's arm, pulling him towards the bench. Cox glared down at him, his glare was like a million tiny daggers stabbing far into JD's very core. Without another word, Cox plopped down on to the bench, pulling the doctor down with him.

"D-Dr. Cox, what are you doing!?" the young doctor cried out, finding himself across his mentor's lap, now staring at the floor tiles of the locker room. He looked over his shoulder, was Dr. Cox going to spank him? JD got his answer as Cox wasted no time landing the first solid smack to his scrubs-clad backside.

"I think you know ve-he-heeery well what I am doing!" Cox spat, "I am making sure you ne-he-HEVER pull this stunt again!" JD's eyes widened, coming to the immediate realization that they would be there in the locker room for quite some time. He cried out and threw a hand back to protect his poor bottom from Cox's harsh slaps that rained down so quickly.

"D-Dr. Cox-!" JD gasped between spanks, "Ah-ow! OW! Dr. Cox, I'm sorry-!" a part of this gave JD an unexplainable feeling. Dr. Cox was acting like a father figure, his mentor, disciplining him thoroughly for his screw up, he knew that if it wasn't for Dr. Cox, he would have put so many lives in danger, and Cox knew that he knew that, and wasn't about to repeat the younger man's thoughts.

"Can it, Newbie! I do NAWT want to hear it! After this you are going HOME, ya hear me, Katherine!? Your tipsy ass WILL be out of here or god so HELP ME." Dr. Cox shouted, the spanks raining down harder and faster as each second passed. JD kicked his feet and squirmed extremely uncomfortably, but Cox had him pinned down firmly to his lap, already knowing that he would get kicks and other unpleasantries from the kid.

"A-Aaah!" JD yelled out, tears were welling his pale blue eyes, and he kept his stare on the floor, not wanting Dr. Cox to see him cry. He wasn't going to cry, not here, not from this. Dr. Cox seemed determined to break him, and JD did not know how much longer he could last. There was a pause. Was it over? JD rubbed the tears from his face with his sleeves, looking over his shoulder at Cox. No, it wasn't over.

JD was confused by this pause, was Dr. Cox's arm getting tired? Was he pausing so he could let out a brilliant rant and wanted JD to hear it without having to talk over the sound of his hand hitting the young doctor's posterior?

Cox looked down at JD, seeing that he had teared up just a bit, but he tried not to let that get to him. He was determined to teach this damn kid a good, hard lesson; determined to make this night stick in the kid's mind for a long, long time. It was about a good, long minute before he tucked his fingers underneath the waistband of his Newbie's scrubs, yanking them and his boxers down to his knees in quick succession.

JD squeaked as he felt the sudden draft on his bare skin, looking back up at Dr. Cox with wide, non-believing eyes, "D-Dr. Cox, please, don't! Not here!" anyone could walk in at any second, and Dr. Cox seemed absolutely willing to take that chance. He wasn't for embarrassing the poor kid but he knew this had to be done, and if someone walked in, then they walked in. He discarded the young doctor's pleads, raising his hand high into the air, and bringing it down hard, a loud SMACK ringing through the otherwise completely empty room.

"AH!" JD's gaze was back on the floor now, his feet swinging hard with each time the older man's bare hand met the tender, sensitive skin. "D-D-Dr. Coooox!" he was now whining, almost begging as Dr. Cox reddened his butt with each stinging slap. Again, Dr. Cox ignored JD's wails, alternating from one side to the next, and eventually reaching JD's sitspots just above his thighs.

JD couldn't take it anymore. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes, and he let out a loud sob, falling limp over Cox's knees, his face bright red. Cox knew this was the kid's breaking point. He stopped for a moment, knowing JD didn't have much fight left in him. JD bawled and howled, taking in a few deep breaths. Well, at least the kid was breathing. After taking the few deep breaths, JD was trying his hardest to try and compose himself.

"D-D-Dr. C-Coooox... I-I'm s-s-sorry.. I'm s-sorry!" JD blubbered. About a minute passed and Dr. Cox stayed in silence, listening to his Newbie as he cried to be let go. JD thought it was over, and he used what little strength he had left in him to try and push himself up from the older gentleman's knee. Cox just pushed him right back down, lifting his hand back up in the air again.

"You can apologize all you want, Katie - It will NAWT change what happened here tonight, do you re-healize the danger you would have put your patients in!? Honestly, Catherine!" Cox's hand came down like a thousand angry bees, reigniting the fire that had nearly a minute and a half to cool. JD's sobs and wails were renewed, he wanted nothing more than to just get up and go home, and Cox wanted nothing more for the kid to get his ass out of here. Ten harsh, final slaps later and he found himself rubbing circles on JD's back, waiting for him to calm down before easing the kid's scrubs and boxers back over his hips.

"I kn-know, D-Dr. Cox..." good. Dr. Cox could tell that his newbie was calming down. He reached over and took out a tissue, handing it to JD. "Th-thuh-thuh-thanks..."

After about three and a half minutes of the uncomfortable silence with the occasional sniffle, Cox shoved JD to his feet. "Now get the he-ELL out of here!" he grabbed JD's wrist and landed one final hard smack, "GO, GO GO GO GO!"

JD just ran from the room, looking back twice, and each time he looked back, Dr. Cox whistled at him, "GO!" and he made his way into the hallway, trying to act calm as he saw Turk was waiting for him by the nurse's station.

Turk looked up from the floor, looking over at JD. "Heeey, Vanilla Bear-! Hey man, you been crying? What happened in there?"

JD rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, "I am not crying, have you not heard of seasonal allergies, Turk?"

"Come on, V-Bear, you can tell me," said Turk, his stare not letting up. JD never had seasonal allergies, and as a doctor, Turk could tell his friend had been crying. "What happened between you and Dr. Cox?" he urged his best friend to answer; JD usually kept his cool when Dr. Cox yelled at him, why was this time so different? What did Dr. Cox say to JD that was so stunningly heartbreaking that left his V-Bear in tears?

JD wouldn't answer. He cautiously looked around before looking back up at his big chocolate bear. There were too many people around to possibly overhear and he was already embarrassed enough as it was. How could Dr. Cox spank him? JD always saw him as a father figure but nothing like this ever came into his mind.

JD was too lost in his thoughts about whether to tell Turk or not what happened between him and Dr. Cox, that inner monologue drowning out his surroundings. He didn't notice the Janitor come up to them, standing next to JD and leaning on his mop. He didn't lean on that mop for long before speaking to the two doctors before him.

"Angry doctor whooped his ass." Janitor said. JD heard this, it felt like all of the blood was rushing from his face. He felt like he was going to faint. Everyone heard. JD didn't think anyone was in there, where was Janitor hiding? As he looked up, JD saw Turk's eyebrows suddenly raise in a bit of surprise, his big brown eyes seemingly scanning JD from head to toe. His friend still had tears in his eyes.

"Was kinda like this." said Janitor, making a whipping sound with his mouth as he made an odd slapping gesture with his hand.

"That NEVER happened." JD blurted, "The Janitor is lying." a blush crept to his pale cheeks and he quickly turned around, away from all of those prying eyes. Where was Dr. Cox right now? Dr. Cox was the last person that JD wanted to see right now. Dr. Cox was unpredictable at this point. If he came in, JD wouldn't know if he would admit to it or tell them it did 'nawt' happen.

"I'll tell you what really happened at home, Turk." said JD in a hushed voice after a couple of minutes of the silence passed. The Janitor just shrugged and leaned on his mop, staring at JD. So Dr. Dorian thinks The Janitor is a liar? He then just walked off, taking his mop with him. JD watched the Janitor walk off, damn it, the Janitor was probably planning another way to physically harm him in some way, again, for the hundredth time that week.

"Well, come on, man!" Turk encouraged. He could tell by the tone of JD's voice, and calling him 'Turk' that whatever happened behind that door was best discussed elsewhere. He suddenly kneeled down and picked up JD over one shoulder. "You ready man?" JD winced as the scrubs rubbed against his very sore bottom, and he let out a squeak, but he knew what Turk was trying to do. Turk always knew what to do to cheer JD up, that was his big C-Bear!

"EAAAAAAGLE!" JD was heard shouting as Turk ran out the door with his best friend over his shou lders, smiles spread across both of their faces as they ran out of the back entrance of Sacred Heart Hospital.

Dr. Cox came out of his office, a smug smirk on his face - he knew JD would remember this night for a long, long time; a painful reminder every time the young doctor sat down to relax. Dr. Cox headed down the hallway, beginning to make his rounds before finally heading home for the night.


End file.
